How To Save A Life
by Keiko Sahara
Summary: Italy has been forced to become an Ally by his new boss. Its the end of the war and Germany has been given the order to kill Italy by Hitler. Will Germany comply and kill his only friend. Songfic to the Fray song


_How to save a life_

Germany sighs, thinking back to that fatefuly day. It was wartime, not too long ago, near the end of WW2. It was actually May the 2, 1945. The fateful date. Italy had joined the Allies, his new boss making him. Italy didn't want to go, wanting to stay with Germany but he had no choice. Romano was pleased that their boss had made Italy come to his senses, leaving Germany alone with Japan. When Hitler had found out, he didn't like it at all, not one bit. His instructions were firm, kill Italy, no mercy was allowed. Germany knew he couldn't bring himself to kill Italy, but left to do the terrible deed. He remebered the day, as if it was just yesterday.

_Step one, you say we need to talk. _

Italy looking terrified facing off against him that day. He had hated seeing the nation so scared of him when before his eyes looked kindly at Germany.

_He walks, you say sit down its just a talk._

Italy gulps, shaking as him and Germany face off. They were both tired, having been fighting for hours.

_He smiles polietly back at you._

Italy felt horrible, not wanting to fight agaisnt his friend, Germany. Germany growls, tears coming to his eyes. Italy was covered with bruises, from Germany's attacks. Italy backs up, getting ready to run away from the fight.

_You stare politely right on through._

Germany senses this and rushes forward. He aims his gun at Italy missing the Italian by mere inches as Italy dashes away from the bullet, coming up behind Germany. Italy was ducking and dodging, clutching his own gun in his hand, not intending to use it.

_Some sort of window to your right_

Germany was his friend, he couldn't hurt Germany, even if Germany was trying to hurt him. Germany comes in low, hitting Italy in the chin with his elbow. The nation's head flings back, the force of the punch lifting him into the air.

_As he goes left and you stay right_

Italy yells in pain and tumbles to the ground, his gun flying out of his hands. He lays on the ground, Germany pointing his gun directly at Italy.

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

Italy looks wide eyed up at Germany, the nation cocking back the firing pin.

_You begin to wonder why you came._

Italy yells out as a single shot echos out, Germany bursting into to tears.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

Italy sallutes Germany, ready for another day of training, Germany standing in front of him. Germany sighs, seeing that Italy once again was salluting all wrong. No matter how many times he had told him, Italy always did everything wrong. When would he ever learn? He straightens up, looking at Italy.

"Numbers!" Germany yells out.

_Cause after all you do know best_

"One!" Italy yells out, Japan not feeling up to the training today. Italy didn't mind, as long as he was with his friend Germany it didn't mattered.

"Alright Italy, now we need to go over some very important things today, ok?" Germany says.

_Try to slip past his defense_

Italy nods, "Yo, sir!"

Germany growls but sighs, he really need to get this across to Italy. He would just ignore his mistakes and tell him. He was tried of Italy calling for him to come rescue him all the time. He needed to protect himself at least, so Germany wouldn't run himself ragged trying to rescue him.

_Without granting innocence_

"Italy, you are weak, we know that. You are not made for war, we know that also. I need you to get strong, so we have to train more and more." Germany says.

Italy nods, "Can do, captain!" He grins.

Germany groans, Italy wasn't getting it. He looks at Italy, the shorter nation looking up at him sweetly. Italy wasn't made for war, Germany knew that as a fact. He sighs, reaching into his pocket.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

Italy looks at the object held in Germany's hand, the smile disappearing. The cold black gun held in Germany's hand. He holds it out to Italy, motioning for him to take it. Italy shakes his head, breaking formation and backing away from Germany.

"Italy." Germany says, Italy stopping, "This is for your own protection. You keep losing your battles and I have to come to your rescue. Even when you aren't in trouble, you send out SOS's to help you tie your shoes or because you've ran out of water in the desert."

_The things you've told him all along_

"So, it would make me feel better if you had some weapon to protect yourself with besides that white flag you carry with you all the time, ok?" He holds the gun towards Italy, twisting the gun so it wasn't pointing the barrel at Italy. "Please?"

_And you pray to god he hears you_

Italy sighs, taking a hold of the gun, "Okay, if it will make you feel better." Italy didn't look to thrilled to be holding the deadly weapon.

_And you pray to god he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Italy looks up at Germany, the nation pointing his gun at his chest. Italy was trembling, knowing this was the end. He couldn't bring himself to shoot Germany with the gun he had given him. Italy closes his eyes, preparing to feel the bullet enter him at any moment. Suddenly he hears the shot and yells, but he doesn't feel anything, freezing in surprise. He opens his eyes and looks in shock as he sees Germany sobbing, the gun pointed towards the ground, a small hole where the bullet entered.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

"Germany." Italy says, seeing tears pouring down Germany's face, his hands trembling, still clapsping the gun tightly.

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

"Italy, why won't you defend yourself?" He says, looking up at Italy.

He steps back and kicks the gun towards Italy, motioning for him to pick up the weapon. He didn't want to kill Italy, he couldn't do it. Italy looks in shock at Germany and then the gun. He trembles, not able to move, tears threatening the corner of his eyes now.

"Pick it up, protect yourself." Germany says, his vision blurring from the tears.

_Drive until you lose the road _

"I can't Germany. I don't want to hurt you. If Hitler says to kill me..." Italy kicks the gun away from him.

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

Germany holds back a sob, looking as Italy was giving up so easily. He didn't want this. Heck, he didn't want any of it. He wanted Italy back, he didn't want to kill him.

_He will do one of two things_

Italy takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he bows his head, "Poi mi ucciderà. (Then kill me) I don't want Hitler to hurt you, and if you have to kill me so he won't, then go ahead." he says, clenching his fists in the dirt under him.

_He will admit to everything_

"I can't make myself pull the trigger, as you said, I'm not made for war, so take me out of it. I don't want to fight anymore." He admits, Germany staring at shock at Italy, speechless.

_Or he will he's not the same_

Italy waits for the shot, hoping he would see the Holy Roman Empire again, and his Grandpa Rome. It would be nice to see them again, he was ready now. Nothing happens.

Italy looks up, "Germany..."

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Why won't you attack me?!" He yells, "I could've killed you right then...." He tosses his gun to the ground, "Ich kann es nicht, Hitler kann zur Hölle fahren!(I can't do this, Hitler can go to hell!)" He claims, walking up to Italy and helping him up. "I can't hurt you." He claims.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?_

"Ve?! Germany you can't, if..." Italy stops, seeing Germany reach behind him and open up his gun case on his back, pulling something out. "Don't do it, Hitler will..."

Germany looks up at Italy, waving the white flag that Italy gave him when he first became Germany's ally, "I give up." He claims.

Italy shakes his head, "No, you can't give up. Japan is still fighting with you, don't give up. If you do they'll charge you with War Crimes. Non farlo Detchsland per favore. (Don't do it Germany, please.)"

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Germany sighs, "I'll be fine Italy, I'm just tired. My land has had enough, the camps have hurt me just as much as they've hurt everybody else. I'm tired of war, Felciaino, I just want it to be over with. Russia has already captured Prussia, only god knows what he is doing to him and I'm weak Italy. The inbreeding of my people, it's made me sick, I'm not strong anymore Italy. If Japan is smart he will give up soon too, ok." Germany says, "I will be just fine Felciaino."

Italy rushes up to Germany and hugs him, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I should've stayed with you Ludwig, to help you. I promised I'd help you out of a pinch and now look. You needed help and I was unable to give it." He says, Germany hugging him back.

_And I would've stayed up with you all night_

"Don't apologize, I should've stopped this before it got this bad." He says.

_Had I known how to save a life_

**My first one shot of Hetalia written at 5:31 in the morning because I'm an idiot who can't get to sleep because of stupid muses that bug me at the wee hours of the morning when I'm supposed to be writting an essay for school. And said muses are asleep peacefully (Glares at Mixalis) I was writing another Hetalia story and this song started playing when I was writing the scene between Germany and Italy fighting. I insterted this into the story but I had to put lyrics and add the scene where Germany gives him the gun. I say I did pretty good, I felt like I was goin to cry. Can you cry even if you know what's going to happen? Anyway, I'm getting back on track, my arm is starting to come back to full strength. Please read and review. This is a continueation of chapter 4 of I'm the Villian. I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, that is Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Mixalis: (Still asleep) He's a geinus.**

**Keiko: How is she able to do that when she's still asleep, oh well. **

**Also, the song is called How To Save A Life by the Fray. I do not own the song or the band. Its just a song I have on my computer, so don't judge me. Please tell me if I did a good job on it, kay. I'm thinking of turning this into a Youtube video, tell me if I should. Grazie! **


End file.
